The Past is in the Past
by primadeena
Summary: The threat of an uprising leads Elsa to question her ability to rule and if she really is the true ruler of Arendelle. Contains some language, Kristanna, ElsaxOC. and badass Elsa
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is my first fanfiction, I hope to become a better writer through this and also entertain some people in the mean time. I hope you like it! (:**

_-Dee_

* * *

- Prologue -

She sighed, her hair the color of chestnut rippling through the fiercely bitter air. Smelling of dirt, she stomped through the thick snow and kept her arms close to her chest.  
Reaching for an withering bush, her fingertips lost their feeling. And with that, she groaned but continued to pick the berries off the bush.  
After picking the bush dry with violet berries close to spoiling, she spun around carefully and began on her way to the cottage. While taking tiny steps, an object slid down the side of the mountain and bopped her on the back of the head.  
She cried out in pain, rubbing the back of her head gently with the little feeling that began to return to her fingertips.  
She searched the snow for the object, feeling a smidgen of agitation.  
Then it presented itself to her.  
A shining gold crown.

* * *

- Chapter 1 -

"Anna!" Elsa cheered, "You're doing it!"

"I am?" Anna said, unsure. She glanced down at her feet, watching the ice pass under her skates. And then she remembered she couldn't look down for too long before-

"Ow!" she fell backwards, unfortunately on her back. She pressed on her lower back and sent a jolt of pain that rocketed through her like electricity.

"Anna! Are you alright?" Elsa came, gracefully gliding across the frozen water, before stopping to offer her hand to her younger sister.

"I think so... That's only the what- third time today?" Anna took Elsa's hand, cautiously lifting herself up.

"I counted _four_ times, actually." Elsa said as Anna regained her balance.

"Ha _ha_, you're _hilarious_." Anna playfully nudged Elsa.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but the doors to the castle halls burst open and a guard frantically hollered for Elsa to see the Royal Adviser because of 'urgent matters.'

Elsa turned to Anna and their eyebrows lowered, eyes skeptical, and mouths formed in a tight line.

"I'm sure it's _nothing_." Anna whispered, hoping to lift the spirits some. "You should go. It'll take some time for me to get to the Throne Room, but I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise."

Elsa nodded and skated furiously to the door. Wearing her sky blue dress that had been swiftly made for her, she hurried to the throne room. She found herself tugging on the mock turtle neck in order to get air. She was almost heaving, her lungs felt like they were going to collapse and her head suddenly ached. Her _first real_ royal affair.  
She entered the throne room, carrying unfazed posture, grace, and confidence. Those years she kept herself locked in her room didn't end up to be all for nothing. The Royal Adviser and nobles bowed their heads before her until she sat on her throne. She breathed in, knowing she had to address them first so they could speak to her.

"What is this urgent matter?" Voice shaking a tiny bit, she placed one foot behind the other and breathed in deeply again.

"Your Majesty," the Royal Adviser bowed his head quickly before he began to speak again, "there has been an resistance in a small village by the North Mountain."

"The North Mountain?" she asked, with the knowledge that this was the mountain she had built her Ice Castle on.

The adviser's eyebrow raised, and he continued on, choosing to ignore the obviousness of the Queen's uneasiness. "Yes, your Majesty, the North Mountain. There was an outbreak of townspeople who had stolen a banner we put up for your Coronation-and we apologize for that, Queen Elsa, the events that followed that evening had left us in a panic-and burned it."

Elsa's eyes widened and her grip on the armrests tightened. Her stomach drained of all feeling and her bottom lip quivered. It suddenly felt like everything she had worked for for the 13 years-barely maintaining her sanity, nearly killing Anna, keeping a poker face, losing her sister, the pain, the regret, the guilt it all seemed to flood her thinking now she couldn't-

"Your Majesty?" the adviser took a step forward, and next came a slur of _"May we get you some water?" _,_ "Are you are alright?" _and_ "Your Majesty, are you feeling well?"_

"_Enough_!" She bellowed.

The room became so quiet you could hear Anna softly humming in the background.

That gave Elsa _some_ peace of mind.

"I apologize." the Queen pinched the bridge of her nose, and she suddenly forgot what it was like to touch her face, her hands, and arms without gloves on. _I am Queen Elsa,_ she thought to herself,_ I am a Queen. I am strong. And I can handle this. I've gone through worse than this. I am Elsa... Elsa, you can do this._

While placing her hands back on her lap, she said. "You may continue." Although she was sure she wasn't going to like what was coming next, she wanted to know. She _needed_ to know. Arendelle depended on her. She looked to Anna who had sneaked up to take her place to the right of her throne. Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder and gave a nod of encouragement. Elsa returned the favor with a weak smile and a well-enunciated _"Thank you."_

"Thank you, your Majesty. Where was I? Oh, yes...they burned the banner and the resistance against your Majesty is being led by a villager who goes by the name Rane. She claims to have found a crown-we suspect _your_ crown, which you told us you lost while residing at your Ice Castle-and also says that she is the rightful ruler for doing so. Something about a prophecy once told to her by her mother."

By this point Elsa had her head buried in her hands and Anna was rubbing soothing circles on her back. She felt defeated. _Maybe I'm not meant to rule, maybe I was right to run away._ Just about a week in to her reign-_her real reign_-and the threat of an uprising and being overthrown was already on her shoulders.

"Does her Majesty wish to continue?" he asked, seeing that Elsa was clearly not taking the news well. His gaze shifted to Anna, looking for an answer.

"Yes, continue on Gustav." the Princess said, gentle but sure.

From there the tall adviser took out a small scroll from his coat pocket and unraveled it.

Elsa whined, and Anna put her hand once again on the Queen's back, giving her the reassurance she needed but simply wasn't acknowledging. _Nothing could make this better_, Elsa thought.

Gustav hesitated once more before Anna told him, "We can handle it."

He took in a deep breath and began reading the characters on the thin sheet of paper.

"Hello, Your Majesty.

"My name is Rane. I was raised by my mother and father, who died this last week due to your unfortunate storm. The storm killed the plants we had nearby in a short amount of time, we could not fish because of the frozen fjord, and even after you reversed the storm that could not stop the pneumonia that consumed every last bit of life they had in themselves. And while you were throwing your fit about the horrors of having everything right at your fingertips behind those gates of yours, I found a crown that you wore at your Coronation(so I'm told) on the side of the mountain while looking for food. There was a prophecy that my mother always reminded me of from when I was a little girl to the last day of her life.

"_The bitter doors will fall, and only then will the true ruler of Arendelle will be revealed to us all._

"I look forward to seeing you soon, your Majesty.

And sorry about your gates,

Rane"


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2 -

**A/N: Hey guys! Feels like it's been a long time since I've updated(really only 10 days, but whatever, just go with it.) So I took another stab at the dramatics of this developing story. I want to capture the sense of darkness and depression that, and I'm sorry if this isn't the ideal happy and optimistic Disney fanfic you were hoping for, but I really like it. I didn't want the typical magical-kind of tone with this. And I hope you all like it. Thank you so much for the support! Love you all! I do apologize for the shortness of these chapters, but when I get the urge to write they come in short blips of information. Bare with me. I know it's not fun reading such short things like these, but that's just how my mind works!**_  
_

**P.S. if you don't know what boor means, it means a rude or unmannerly person! ;) **_-Dee_

* * *

Elsa was awoken at 3 in the morning on a Thursday to attend to another 'urgent matter.' It had been 6 days from the last news of Rane's resistance. And with the anxiety and stress of the last meeting with Gustav, her state of constant uneasiness since then hadn't budged a single bit.

She raced to the throne room, her feet not fast, but not slow. Afraid if she rushed she'd be out of breath and not seem confident, and if she was to sulk then she would be received the same._ It's all about balance_, she thought. And as she entered the room, with noblemen and women, the adviser, and servants, she did just that. With poise and grace and confidence beyond belief, she managed to put on a front. It seemed as if she was content with be awoken so early in the morning. Not even the sun had risen yet. She hadn't done such a good job concealing her anxiousness the first time, but she was determined to do a better job the second time around.

Without Anna, however, she felt a sense of discomfort, no matter how she positioned herself in the throne, her stomach raged with fire underneath her corset.

With the knowledge Elsa had to address him first in order to receive the news, she forced a small smile, "Good morning, Gustav."

"Greetings, your Majesty. Please forgive us for waking you so early in the day." Gustav lowered himself to one knee and bowed his head. "Are you sure you do not want us to wake the Princess?"

"I'm sure. Anna can use the rest." The Queen answered, remembering the first two nights after hearing the news about the resistance, and how Anna comforted Elsa in her lap. Brushing her hair back and speaking words of encouragement as Elsa sobbed onto her nightgown. And she,_ though not easily_, eventually fell asleep in Anna's lap.

"As you wish, Majesty." the adviser said as he raised himself up, growing taller. And although he was standing on his feet, the raised platform of the throne and the steps that continued to lower to the floor kept Elsa at a higher altitude.

"The news?" Elsa asked, fully aware that she sounded a bit tired and maybe even short with Gustav, "About the resistance?"

"Yes, Queen Elsa. The news," he gulped-being cautious about his words because Elsa's outburst last time, "is about the resistance again. This young female leader-Rane- has sent a messenger. He has not told us this message, and demands your presence. He says that only to you will he deliver it."

Queen Elsa flinched at '_demands your presence.'_ She wasn't one to be arrogant or entitled, but with knowing that being in this resistance was so risky, publicly disrespecting the Kingdom, and then demanding the Queen of Arendelle's presence, her muscles couldn't help but have a split second of a spasm.

Still retaining a strong sense of grace and regal, she modulated in a low tone, "Bring me the messenger."

At once, a man wearing navy blue pants and a pale long-sleeve shirt that was not tucked in his trousers entered the room, handcuffs keeping his hands together. He had a defined face in the shape of a square, hair the shade of tenné, and light brown eyes that made Elsa bite her lip out of anxiousness. _He reminded her of Hans._

"Your Majesty," said the man, snickering at the last word, "I am a big fan of your sister. Tell her I said _hello_."

Elsa charged the man, her heels clicking on the floor with a piercing sharpness and haste, "Do _not_ mock Princess Anna!"

The man chuckled once again, "Your family has grown weak. You most of all. You cracked. _You_ were not _made to rule_ Arendelle. It-"

"You came here to deliver a message, _boor_. What was it?" Gustav intervened between the man and the Queen, sounding hysterical.

"Rane sends her condolences."

"Condolences? For whom?" Elsa's eyebrow shot up, her lips in a tight line.

Her hands balled up in a fist at his answer.

"_Your fishermen._"

Her eyes widened, and a rush of panic spread over her arms, legs, neck, hands. Her hair stood up at the nape of her neck, and the hair on her head grew cold, the ends frozen solid.

"Take him to the prison. He shall have a trial by jury tonight. Send guards to inspect ships on the fjord. Protect Anna. I'll go have a look out there for myself." Elsa commanded, the immediately a few guards sprinted out the right door of the throne room to guard Anna's bedroom. Others hurried out the left, heading for the fjord.

Gustav protested, "But your Majesty, if I may, it's too dangerous for a-"

"A _girl_? Well, we can't let the boys have all the fun, now can we?" Elsa smiled, and she surprised herself with the amount of stability in her voice.

Rane wasn't going to win just yet. In fact, she wasn't even close.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a little Kristanna! I tried to make them seem as much like themselves as possible. Sorry if it's a bit OC(besides the cursing, but it's a chance I'm willing to take in order to make it a little more _mature_), but I'm still learning the ropes of fanfiction! Hope y'all enjoy it!**

_-Dee_

Chapter 3

"She's overreacting." Kristoff said while offering carrot to Sven.

"No she's not!" Anna insisted.

"Of course she is, and you know it!" He took long strides out the stable doors, Anna following him at his side, barely keeping up.

"She's reacting totally normal…_ly_…" Anna worked out the sentence in her head before correcting herself, "She's reacting _normally_!"

"She had nightmares for two nights and woke up in a sweat over a _small_ uprising. Extra emphasis on the _small_."

"Listen," Anna stopped in her place, her left hand holding on to her right arm, "this is Elsa's first big…_thing_. And I hate to see her worked up. That's all I'm saying."

"All due respect here, Anna, really. But all _I'm_ saying it's no big deal." Kristoff shrugged.

Anna tensed, and Kristoff sensed her uneasiness, so he explained further, "She's a _queen_, with icy powers! Besides, she's been through hell and back more than once. But what I'm saying is that Elsa shouldn't be the one worrying. It should be _them_."

"Really?" Anna's eyes lit up.

"Really. And you can quote me on that." Kristoff joked.

"That means a lot, Kristoff. I mean, everyone's always doubting Elsa because of what happened, but I find it really nice to hear that someone takes her seriously and knows what she capable of _and_-"

"Anna?" Kristoff stepped closer to her, a silly grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Will you _please_ stop talking so I can kiss you?"

A wide smile spread across her face, her cheeks turned a bright red, and her eyes glimmered and shined.  
Kristoff's lips found hers with the same sweetness and gentleness they were enriched with the day they kissed for the first time. His fingers tangled through her hair, and her palms caressed his cheeks. They continued to move their lips in harmony for a long time. They didn't know how long they kissed. It was perfect.

Anna pulled away first, "You know, you don't have to ask to kiss me anymore."

"Note taken." He learned in to touch his lips to hers again, until Kristoff noticed Olaf behind Anna, covering his eyes.

He pulled away from Anna and scrunched his eyebrows, "Olaf? What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey guys! I just wanted to show you guys some flowers I picked for you. Or course I gave one to Sven, but he ate it." Olaf blinked a couple of times, "Anyways! Here are some daisies!"

"Oh, thanks Olaf." Anna giggled, wiggling out of Kristoff's grip on her hips, which she tried not to focus on for too long.

"Thanks, pal." Kristoff said as he stuff into his shirt pocket.  
Anna fiddled with hers because she didn't know what to do with it.

"Uh…here!" With Olaf still watching, Kristoff took the stem in his hands, and tucked it behind Anna's ear. Anna turned a deep shade of cherry.

"I better go. It's lunchtime and I promised Elsa I would make her a sandwich." Anna told them before spinning off into the castle doors.  
Kristoff turned to Olaf. He was still watching Anna, and his mouth seemed to be hanging by a thread.

"Did you forget how to close your mouth or something, Olaf?"  
Olaf stood there, not moving a speck of snow.

"Olaf?" Kristoff got down on one knee and waved a hand in Olaf's face. A moment later, Olaf jumped 3 feet in the air.

"_You're gonna marry Anna! You're gonna marry Anna! You're in love, you're in love, you're in love!_" He sang, and all horses in the stable turned to look at the snowman.  
Sven dashed over, hearing Olaf's voice, and tried to snatch the carrot Olaf called a nose.

"Hey, hey, _hey_," Kristoff sighed, "Olaf." He tried to get Olaf's attention by grabbing his arm, but it just slid out of its socket. Kristoff gave Sven a disapproving look, and Sven grinned mischievously at Kristoff's frustration. He looked back to Olaf, who was parading around, now humming to the beat of his made up song.

"Olaf!" He yelled, creating a quaking echo.  
Olaf turned to face Kristoff, a wide grin on his face.

"Keep it down, she can't know._ Not yet_." He whispered. Looking around the courtyard, the people didn't seem to notice, probably out of respect, which Kristoff appreciated.

"You want me to keep it a secret?" Olaf plucked his dislocated arm out of Kristoff's hands..

Kristoff sighed, "Yes…please."

"Sounds good to me. Come on Sven," Sven's ears perked up at his own name, "Let's go look around the kingdom for some carrots!" Olaf danced, probably because Olaf was just happy all the time, that's who he was.

But Kristoff thought it might have been a little bit of something else, too. _And thinking about taking Anna as his bride made him want to dance, too._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Sorry for the really long wait! I've been seriously busy, but I finally got time to write. Thanks for being so patient. By the way, this is all in the summer, in the last week of July. And if you don't know what a scabbard is, it's the thing you have on your belt-ish type thing you put your sword in. You can also look up pictures, too.**

_-Dee_

* * *

Elsa sprinted to the front castle doors, thrusting them open with a violent shove. Glancing up at the sky, she muttered a curse word under her breath. She heard screams in the direction of the open gates.

"The fjord." she breathed.

Running with the train of her dress in her right hand, she passed the open gates, and made a sharp right turn. Everywhere, turmoil. Everywhere, cries for help. Everywhere, death. She caught sight of a man hovering over a fisherman, his fist making contact with the poor man's nose again and again.

"Hey, you!" the queen hollered at the traitor. He looked around, confused. When he realized the sound came from below him, his eyes widened at the sight of Elsa.

Elsa raised her right hand, letting go of her train and laughed, "Freeze!" sending a blast of magic at the traitor. He jumped in the air, hoping to miss the blow and fall in the water, instead, it hit him midair. His body froze like a statue, weighing him down, down, down, into the surrounding water, like a sunken ship. Elsa grinned in her victory, but only for a short while.

"Queen Elsa!" a guard wrapped his hand around her waist, and pulled her chest to his, saving her from being shot in the back by a swift arrow.

"Thank you." she said, still hugged tight in his embrace.

"No problem, Your Majesty." he smirked, clearly enjoying the closeness.

"You can let me go now." She told him, wanting to go investigate the rest of the grounds, but mostly wanting to wiggle out of the awkward situation.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." he loosened his grip at once. Elsa cocked an eyebrow and turned around, continuing on her way around the fjord.

"Your Majesty!" the guard called. Elsa continued walking, but only because she thought whatever this guard had to say was far less important than saving the lives of these fishermen, "Your Majesty! I am your personal guard. I was assigned to accompany you by the Royal Union this morning!"

Elsa stopped in her tracks, "_What?_"

He walked around her train, careful not to step on it. "I'm supposed to follow you. Wherever you go. That's how this whole 'guard' thing works, right?"

"_Excuse_ me? I do_ not_ need a guard. Firstly, if you haven't noticed, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she argued, glancing down at her hands, "Secondly, I will _not_ have _someone like you_ follow me around everywhere." Elsa began to walk quickly again, hoping to lose him. But he didn't budge.

"The Union decided I was best fit for the job. And what do you mean '_someone like me'_?" the guard was fairly amused.

Elsa's steps paused. "The Union is not the final authority on what goes on in _my_ Kingdom._ I am_. Tell the Union that their Queen refuses the..._generous offer_. Now leave me alone. I have people to save." the Queen hissed.

"Like it or not, Queen Elsa, I was assigned to protect you, and that is what I shall do." he taunted.

She sighed and continued on walking, "Fine. What is your name, then?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this later. The fjord is a battlefield and I don't think an introduction is appropriate at this time." he said, focusing on a ship a few yards away.

"Well, f-"

"Help! Help, Queen Elsa!" a man on the ship screamed, holding a child in his arms, "I have a son! Please help!"

Elsa wasted no time. She clasped her hands together, then slowly pulled them apart, revealing a tiny ball of ice. She tossed opened her hands, letting the ball land directly in front of her, and a staircase leading up to the starboard side of the ship had developed. The queen hurried up the stairs, knowing that it could melt any second. Lowering herself onto the deck, she looked around to see red, bloody bodies. Women, children, men, they were gone. All gone. _Rane had done this.  
_Her eyes filled with tears,_ No, no. It can't be._ She breathed in the summer air, taking in the blossoms, the leaves, the salt water. She allowed herself to lose her sense of ability and time. She needed to calm down, she needed to deal with this is a way that wouldn't effect her innermost being. Focusing on the sounds of the birds flying through the air, the leaves blowing off the branches of flourishing trees, and-

**Screams for loved ones. Cries for help.** _It filled her with anger._ Unshakable and fiery anger. She wanted to avenge the lives Rane had taken, by taking some of her own.

"Stand down, traitor." Elsa spat at a man dressed in black, holding a knife. He didn't move anything but his mouth, which curled into a devilish smile. "Drop the knife," she said, slowly creeping toward the man from the left.

With one swift motion, the traitor grabbed the fisherman hugging the crying child tightly, pulling them in front of himself and held a knife to the man's neck, "Come any closer and he'll die too. Another life lost because of _you_."

"This wasn't because of me. This was because of your cause's inability to accept the _truth_."

"And what is the truth? Rane is _destined_. That is the truth." he growled, the knife inching closer to the fisherman's neck.

"No, please! Queen Elsa!" he fisherman begged, clutching his son tighter.  
Elsa ignored the please of the man, knowing that if she showed weakness, the man would for sure kill them.

Elsa saw the guard crouching behind the traitor, he showed the grip of his sword and pointed at the man. He mouthed, _Get the fisherman_, and the queen agreed by pressing her lips together.

The traitor cackled with maniacal laughter, "You _bitch, _you won't last a month in y-"

"NOW!" The guard howled, and in a fraction of a second, Elsa created a thick ice wall between the evil man and the innocent fisherman. With one arm stuck in the wall of solid ice, the evil man screamed curse words. The fisherman backed away from the wall, a bead of sweat dripping down his nose.  
A second later, she heard a yell of pain.  
Tensing, she tiptoed to her left, hoping to see who lived and who didn't.  
The guard finally strutted out, a splatter of blood on his face and his sword safely back in his scabbard.

"What's wrong? You weren't worried about me, were you?" He smiled at her uneasiness.  
With that, he sprung off the side of the ship and onto the wooden dock, seeing that the ice staircase was now melted. Elsa looked over the side and watched him rush away to assist other guards with more fights, when he turned back and grinned.  
_Elsa could have sworn she blushed._

* * *

"Afternoon, Elsa!" Anna greeted her.  
The entire throne room turned to stare at the princess, her outburst had interrupted Gustav's daily report. Thanks to her bad timing, her face was glowing a shade of red even Elsa hadn't even seen before.

"Oohhh..." Anna backed away, "sorry."

"That's alright, Anna." Elsa told her, restoring Anna's self confidence, "Excuse me, I promised my sister I would join her for lunch. May we resume this meeting after?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." he nodded, "Guards. Escort her Majesty to the kitchen."

"That won't be necessary. I can protect myself and my sister. But thank you." Elsa shot a sideways smile at Anna. And glanced at the unnamed guard, who she caught smiling at her.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Gustav answered at once.

"Let's go!" Princess Anna chuckled, pulling her sister's arm past the doors and into the hallway. They sprang like gazelles in the meadow, laughing and giggling the whole way to the kitchen. It was moments like these, that reassured Elsa that life is worth living as long as Anna was in it.

* * *

Elsa told Anna about today, about the unnamed guard, and after about twenty minutes of Anna giving her pats on the back, not interrupting(even during the guard part), and reassuring her none of it was her fault, Elsa decided to talk about something else. Surprisingly enough, it was _Hans_.

"And his sideburns...they're so long! Hasn't anyone told him that they're hanging off his face?" Anna joked.  
Elsa joined in, "Sideburns? More like sidebeards."  
They both burst out laughing, dipping strawberries, grapes, and pieces of apple in the chocolate fondue.

"I bet he's having _a lot of fun_ back in the Southern Isles." Elsa comically smiled, knowing what his _real_ fate was.

"I'm not even going to try to be nice to him. I really hope his brothers are treating him like the scum he is." Anna rolled her eyes.

Elsa chuckled. And after a few seconds of silence, Elsa said, "I'm so glad things are the way they are."

Anna smiled, "Me too, Elsa. I used to have to eat chocolate by myself in here. Not nearly as fun, for the record."

"I'm so sorry I shut you out all those years, I-"

"Elsa," Anna sighed, "don't. I know why you did. And I forgive you. We're sisters. That's what sisters do."

"To Hans." Elsa said, laughing. She raised her chocolate covered apple on a stick, as a way to cheer to the new life she had gotten with Anna. A second chance.

"To Hans. Rot in Hell you crazy bastard." Anna raised hers, and tapped Elsa's, before giggling again. "…sidebeards," Anna muttered, trying with all her might to hold in her laughter.  
Elsa's lips twitched into a smirk as she chewed the apple.  
A second later, they both simultaneously erupted once again with giggles, snickers, and howls. Before they knew it, they were rolling on the floor, still unable to contain their hysteric guffaws.

After seconds of panting, Elsa turned to Anna beside her, "Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I can protect our kingdom?"

"You know I do."  
The queen got up off the kitchen floor, brushed off her dress, with Anna following suit.

"I love you, Anna." Elsa grabbed Anna's hands with hers, her palms cold but warm in a way that was comforting to Anna.

With no hesitation, Anna replied, "I love you too Elsa," before capturing her sister in a warm hug.


End file.
